villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lloyd Vogel
Lloyd Vogel is the anti-villainous protagonist of the 2019 drama film A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood. An embittered, self-absorbed, antisocial Esquire ''journalist who holds a grudge towards his philanderous father Jerry for abandoning his family, Lloyd is assigned to profile children's television host Fred Rogers for a magazine issue about heroes. Lloyd initially seeks to lie about and destroy Rogers's reputation as he has done with his other interviewees, but instead learns about kindness and has a change of heart after Rogers learns of Lloyd's abusive behavior towards his father and compels him to confront his inner anger. Rogers's influence on Lloyd's life inspires him to forgive his father, become a more present father and husband in his family, and see the world in a kinder lens. Based loosely on journalist Tom Junod, Lloyd was portrayed by Matthew Rhys, who also voiced The Conductor in ''Infinity Train ''and played Demetrius in ''Titus. In the film Veneration Lloyd first appears in the film during a national magazine awards ceremony, in which he has earned an award for his writing. He speaks of journalism as the only way to live life, as he believes it allows anyone who pursues it to expose a flair of truth that nobody else gets to uncover. Lorraine's wedding Lloyd, his wife Andrea, and his newborn son Gavin attend his sister Lorraine's third wedding, although he is hesitant because his father Jerry—with whom he holds a grudge—is also attending. At the wedding reception, Jerry attempts to reconnect with Lloyd, who becomes annoyed at Jerry calling Andrea a "doll" and poking fun at Gavin. Jerry jokes about his ex-wife and Lloyd's mother Lila, enraging Lloyd into punching him in the face and starting a chaotic fistfight. Another patron at the wedding breaks Lloyd's nose and causes it to bleed, and Lloyd, Andrea, and Gavin leave the reception. Andrea accuses Lloyd of losing control, but Lloyd refuses to accept responsibility for assaulting Jerry. Writing about heroes The next morning, Lloyd's editor Ellen assigns him to profile Fred Rogers for a 400-word article about heroes. Lloyd objects, claiming that Ellen hired him as an "investigative journalist" who does not write "puff pieces", but Ellen counters him by saying that she hired him to do whatever she wants, sending him away until he has a draft ready for her. While Andrea has invited several of her friends over that afternoon, Lloyd leaves the apartment to focus on his journalism. He begrudgingly makes a phone call to Rogers, who is happy to introduce himself and his work; Rogers states to Lloyd that he wants to "look through the camera into the eyes of a single child" as the host of Mister Rogers' Neighborhood and invites him to his studio for an in-person interview. Meeting Mister Rogers Lloyd travels to the WQED studio in Pittsburgh the next day; there, he and Bill Isler walk into the set of Rogers' show, and Rogers greets him before asking about his nose injury. Lloyd claims that he received it after a "play at the plate". During Rogers' lunch break, Lloyd asks him about heroism and whether Rogers considers himself or "Mister Rogers" a hero; Rogers dismisses his fame and becomes more interested in Lloyd's nose, and Lloyd admits to starting a fistfight with Jerry. But before Lloyd can ask another question, an associate calls Rogers back on set. Lloyd then watches Rogers film a sequence in the Neighborhood of Make-Believe as the puppet character Daniel Striped Tiger, becoming suspicious of Rogers's intentions as he and Betty Aberlin sing a song about anger management. Opening up about childhood Confronting Jerry in his home Lloyd's nightmare in Pittsburgh Taking a minute Forgiveness and family Category:Anti-Villain Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Wrathful Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Protagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Category:Nemesis Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:Successful Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Insecure Category:Betrayed Category:Misanthropes Category:Paranoid Category:Fighters Category:Master Orator Category:Protective Category:Affably Evil Category:Spouses Category:Control Freaks